


You Deserve Better Than To Be Saved By A Coward

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [7]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Beating, Body Horror, Capture, Character Death, Gore, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Restraints, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: The BLU Medic is captured by the RED team. It doesn't go too well for the BLU.
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Whump for Bunnies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You Deserve Better Than To Be Saved By A Coward

**Author's Note:**

> A little late because I was out of spoons yesterday oops

Medic is leaving a trail of blood behind them.

-

_I had woken to the familiar weight of a dove on my chest._

_“Nein, Archimedes.” I groaned. “Est ist zu früh…”_

_“It is noon sleepyhead!”_

_I recognized that voice. After all it was mine._

-

It’s hot. So hot.

-

_The dove flew off my chest, its feathers bloody. Shameful, allowing your bird to become that filthy._

_I was strapped down, thick leather around my wrists, ankles, and neck. I was in the med bay, the RED one._

_“Vhat am I doing here?”_

_“Oh, silly me!” My double patted my cheek. “Ve are going to experiment!”_

_“Vell, if you needed a test subject you could have just asked!” I laughed._

_My double and I often worked together, trading resources and swapping notes. Sometimes the experiments he did made me uncomfortable but if it was for the advancement of medicine then surely it was alright._

_He chuckled. “Oh no, I couldn’t have. Now shhh.”_

_In hindsight, I should’ve noticed something was up._

-

Spy stumbles under the weight of the doctor. He catches himself and keeps walking.

-

_The other me took my temperature, my heart rate, my blood pressure. He drew blood and took a saliva sample. He did so many tests and readings I started to get antsy._

_He left my field of view for a moment and returned with a syringe. He flicked it and rolled up my sleeve._

_“Vhat is it?” I asked._

_My double only laughed._

-

Spy knows what will happen if they are caught.

-

_The next hour was a blur of pain and hallucinations. I knew they were hallucinations. It didn’t make me feel any better._

_I saw my mother, slaughtered, her organs splashed upon the ground._

_I saw Archimedes, one wing gone and the other hanging on by a strand. He hops pitifully toward me, dragging the wing._

_I saw my team, strewn about the room. Scout has been shoved inside Spy’s ribcage, his lower half gone so that he would fit. Demo was in pieces, like a toy torn apart. Heavy’s flesh oozed off of him, one arm ending in a puddle and the other melted into his body. They begged me to help them, still alive even in this mutilated state._

_I heard my own laughter._

-

He is helping his enemy through the desert because it is right.

-

_The other Medic did all his tests again, not seeming to care about what I had seen._

_When he was done he left me._

_My mind was still reeling._

_When he returned it was with the rest of the RED team._

_“He’s all yours, mein freundes!”_

-

Because he remembers being a scared child on the streets of France, alone and helpless.

-

_“This is not American, maggots! We do not torture helpless men!” Soldier screamed at his team._

_I watched the REDs as they argued. Engineer and Demo stood behind the Soldier, in agreement._

_The Heavy reached down and snapped Soldier’s neck._

-

Because he cannot bear to let another suffer through pain and fear like he has.

-

_The Scout climbed on top of me and beat me, delivering punch after punch into my face. I felt my nose break and blood pooled in the back of my throat. I would’ve drowned in my own blood had the Engineer not saved me. He undid the strap around my neck and held my head up, letting blood run down my face._

_The Heavy grabbed my hand and with a gentle delicacy broke all of my fingers._

_The Sniper cut off my shirt and carved hunks of flesh out of my abdomen. He left his kukri impaled through my other hand._

_The Pyro held a lighter against my wounds, giggling as the blood bubbled and boiled._

_Engineer and Demo refused to hurt me. As the REDs left they were hit in the head and carried off. I couldn’t tell if they were still alive._

_The Spy was nowhere to be found._

-

Spy knows he should’ve done something sooner. He knows he is a coward.

-

_Later the Sniper came back. He straddled my chest and fucked my mouth with his dirty fingers, holding my jaw so I couldn’t bite him. When he was tired of that he used his cock instead._

-

Somehow they reach the BLU base. Spy drops to his knees as soon as the Medic is taken from him. He is too tired to stand anymore.

-

_The RED Spy shook me awake later, his warm hand pressed over my mouth. He kept glancing nervously at the door to the other Medic’s room as he undid my restraints._

-

He feels the barrel of a gun pressed to his head.

He hears the Medic call out. “Don’t! He saved me.”

Spy thinks he blacks out for a moment because the next thing he knows the enemy Sniper is suddenly there, picking him up and carrying him into the cool, air-conditioned base.

The Aussie lets Spy lean on him as he holds a canteen to his lips. Spy drinks greedily, so fast water runs down his chin. Sniper takes it away far too soon.

“Easy, Spook. Not too much at once.”

Sniper lets him have more after a moment and, in this staggered manner, he drinks the whole thing.

Spy wonders if Medic is alright.


End file.
